The invention relates to apparatus for bending plastic pipe.
Equipment is known by which a polyethylene pipe is pulled through a die and through a host pipe, for example a gas main. The die reduces the diameter of the polyethylene pipe which, when the pulling force is removed, recovers its diameter and becomes a close fit within the host pipe. Such equipment was also used in which a pipe pusher was incorporated, the pusher repeatedly gripping the pipe and pushing the pipe into the host pipe.
In the known equipment, the host pipe was required to react to the bending of the polyethylene pipe as it entered the host pipe. This added to the frictional resistance and the total force required to pull the polyethylene pipe through the host pipe.
The invention provides apparatus for bending plastic pipe which is useful in methods in which the plastic pipe is passed into a host pipe whether the plastic pipe is first reduced in diameter by passing it through a die or alternatively the plastic pipe is installed in the host pipe as a loose liner.